Busters Arc
Background The Busters Arc takes place a few days after the 12th Nova Clash, and features four former Chevaliers known as the Busters, whose mission is the assassination of Gengo Aoi before he completes his coup d'etat against the Chevalier. Newly Introduced Characters *Raddox Phantomime *Petty Layner *Jessica Edwin *Isabella Lucas *Sawatari Isuzu Summary Family Matters Gengo Aoi is brought in to the Chevalier headquarters following the chaos of the 12th Nova Clash. The Chevalier are livid that Gengo kept the Legendary Pandora secret; however, Gengo retorts that the Chevalier have kept secret from him, the instigator of the Pandora Project, by citing the Plasma Weapon of U.S. Pandora Roxanne Elipton. He strengthens his arguments to hold off on revealing the details of the clash, and rules that all new projects or information the Chevalier have must be cleared with him first. The room is left silent. Gengo then talks to colleague Alfred Hughes about his recent actions. Alfred worries the Chevalier organization is fragmenting and wonders if Gengo had predicted the current situation. Gengo avoids answering, simply stating that his only goal is the survival of mankind. Sister Margaret briefs the West Genetics underclassman on the recent 12th Nova Clash, introducing the two new types of Nova, the Humanoid Forms and the Pandora-Type. The students are told to improve team strategy and anti-personnel skills. Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz, who watched all of the chaos, fear that the Genetics Pandora will realize too many secrets are being kept from them. A Chevalier Pandora reports to Gengo that 57 people, including three platoons and the unexpected arrival of Elizabeth Mably, have survived the Nova Clash, and are being held at a secure facility as per his instructions. He orders all survivors confined to the facility, authorizing lethal force to deal with anyone who attempts to escape. Rana and Satellizer discover where Kazuya is being held, but cannot reach him as the section is reserved for those directly involved with the Legendary Pandora. Kazuya awakens to a lightly clothed Cassandra, who holds him close and wants him to "drink." However, Gengo walks in with the ever smiling Windy May and the stoic Teslad; the doctors tells Cassandra to relax, for Kazuya doesn't need it anymore. The doctor explains that Cassandra is Kazuya's aunt. Rana and Satellizer watch from a distance as Elizabeth Mably walks across the school with André Françoise, both of them complaining about the constant tests and questioning they have to undergo as survivors. They are met by Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, and their Limiters Leo Bernard and Gorō Itsuki respectively. They are happy to see Elizabeth alive and well. Arnett McMillan comes out and immediately takes Elizabeth to the ground with a series of slaps. She rages that Elizabeth's leave was selfish, and her action got Attia hospitalized, and she's still recovering. Elizabeth can only tear up and say that being hit never hurt so badly, and the girls reconcile. Kazuya meets with Gengo in his office, and demands an explanation as to how Cassandra could be his aunt. Gengo explains that she is his father's sister, making her Kazuya's aunt. Kazuya refuses to believe Gengo's lies, and the old man is forced to explain Kazuya's true heritage. The Legendary Pandora are the cloned offspring of Maria Lancelot, and the Mother of All Pandora is also Ryuuichi Aoi's biological mother. Kazuya wonders about Erika Kudou, the woman he always believed to be his father's mother, but Gengo reveals that Erika was simply a cover. He only ever loved Maria, and she was the woman he built a family with. Kazuya questions if he or his father were clones as well and Gengo denies this claim, but asserts that the fact that Ryuuichi and Kazuya, and even Kazuha, have Stigmata bodies proves they are related to Maria. Gengo continues to states that he may die before the war with the Nova is won, so he needs Kazuya to take over when the time comes, adding that he keeps Satellizer around. Already angry, the last comment sends Kazuya over the edge and denounces his grandfather as a dictator drunk on his own power. Kazuya storms out and Gengo laments that he must be getting old to rely on Kazuya so much. Kazuya rushes out of the building, encountering Rana and Satellizer, the latter of which wants to spend quality time together. Kazuya recalls his grandfather's words and rejects the two girls and continues running. Satellizer and Rana are left in shock. Kazuya breaks down in the grass pulling the vegetation from the ground when he begs his sister for help. Lucy Renault appears, knowing he must be talking about Kazuha Aoi. When he gives her an evil glare, the once stoic woman is completely insulted and will not allow Kazuya deny her as a human or a part of his family. Kazuya becomes incensed when she mentions the word "family," but she asserts that she and her sisters are Gengo's daughters. She then challenges Kazuya on his definition of a human being and the word family. She builds a good argument, but Kazuya is too angry to fully process it. Instead, she leaves saying the Legendary Pandora are important to him and he is important to them, especially true for Cassandra. When Gengo has begun forming his new organization, Gengo orders Su-Na to have Kazuya take the Legendary Pandora on a date with Satellizer and Ouka Tenjouin as their escorts. Cassandra, Windy, and Teslad ignore the attention they get and are rather quiet throughout the outing while Windy tires to connect with Kazuya, who is rattled by his attitude toward Satellizer and a little intimidated by the women he is escorting. Ouka comments on the absolute beauty of the Legendary Pandora and Gengo indirectly telling them not to get in their way, which Su-Na Lee translates as Ouka not feeling as good of a woman. The conversation then shifts to Kazuya having rejected Satellizer and Ouka the blond Pandora have a verbal squabble, which they believe Kazuya can settle. However, Lucy appears and stops them with a creepy smile she must have gotten from her father, Gengo. Su-Na gets everyone ice cream, and the cones actually catch the attention of the oblivious Teslad, who pinches Kazuya's cheek. Cassandra stares at a doll and comes across a little girl. Per request of the child, Cassandra picks her up by the head with one arm, causing the girl to laugh. Kazuya panics and Cassandra ignores his hugging the child. Emi, the name of the child, is called by her mother, who sees her in Cassandra's arms. When the mother wants her child back, Cassandra grips the girl harder and steals the woman by her neck, choking her with her great strength. Cassandra thinks of her horrible experience with Kazuya's mother. Ouka and Satella move to attack Cassandra in response, but Windy flings them away and decides to talk to her sister. She tells Cassandra that it is wrong to take another woman's child for she should know the pain. The comment catches Kazuya's attention, and Cassandra releases the mother and the child giving an apologetic smile. The two flee in fear, and Ouka moves to explain the situation. Su-Na has watched in silence. Su-Na and Gengo discuss the Legendary Pandora. Gengo drops hints that he, those four girls, and Kazuya are intimately related, but she does not understand. She purposefully omits the scenario with Cassandra but indicates that Kazuya is getting along with Windy. Gengo is happy to hear that Kazuya is connecting with his aunts, but Su-Na has stated that she is beginning to doubt her employer though she apologized for it. The Legendary Stigmata Plan After the conference involving Gengo, the Chevalier host their own and demand Gengo release the information of the 12th Nova Clash as well as Roxanne Elipton and Charles Bonaparte. They believe Gengo is holding all of the power for himself when they believe his knowledge and the power of Pandora should be shared with the world. Alfred Hughes, the new Commander of the Chevalier, calms them and relays that Gengo and Maria Lancelot shared all of their knowledge willingly and Gengo gains nothing from plotting against the world he's trying to save. A member responds saying people change, for Gengo knows holds the power to actually start a war with the world. Gengo agrees to the claim when Alfred relays the general consensus of the meeting, which would only happen if he went out of control. However, he knows that countries involved with the Chevalier want to use the Pandora Project for their personal usages once the Nova threat is neutralized, and Gengo silently asserts again that he cannot work with fools who will incite wars. In addition, Gengo fears how the masses will react upon learning of the transcendental phenomenon as well as the frenzy when the Chevalier learn the true connection between the Aoi Family and the Legendary Pandora. To the fears of the the higher-ups in the Chevalier, Gengo has been forming an organization separate from the Chevalier because he can no longer work with people who risk inciting conflicts. Part of the organization centers around minting the Legendary Stigmata for the Transcendent Pandora, Rana Linchen, Roxanne Elipton, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Ticy Phenyl. Gengo first proposes this organization to Atsuko Seiga after his conversation with his grandson. The doctor asks or rather coerces her to join his new team, needing her for her knowledge of the Faylan Generator technology and adds that he has backing from several powerful, private individuals. He admits that for his knew organization, he must keep other countries in the dark. Atsuko asks if the Chevalier or the world would allow such a thing. Gengo indicates that he controls three world class Pandora, the Legendary Pandora, the Valkyries, and the Transcendent Pandora and these forces contain the only women in the world who can defeat any of the new Nova, for the current Pandora System was powerless against it. He could make the world allow it. At that moment, she thinks that neither she nor her grandfather could ever hope to defeat Gengo Aoi, and she agrees to the join him. Su-Na Lee, who is going along with her boss' plan wonders if Atsuko can be trusted, for women are known to act upon emotion. Gengo believes the situation more so than the person can be trusted. However, it is women's emotions that have allowed them to come far defending humanity. When Su-Na dismisses his explanation as confusing, Gengo just remarks that Su-Na is the perfect woman for him to trust, and in the future, he'll need her more than ever. Chevalier's most powerful Pandora just asks for a raise. Later, Roxanne is questioned about her suicide and revival, but she remembers none of it and is promptly released joined by her faithful Limiter Shi-Jing Hong. Roxanne meets up with Cassie and Charles and they watch Satellizer slumping over from Kazuya's recent rejection and Rana trying to console her. The Valkyries are in pods, and Atsuko checks their stability with regards to the Injection Stigmata and the Faylan Generators. In addition, she been forced to work on the Legendary Stigmata Plan, which is out of her field though she knows enough about it to run the program. However, she is having difficulty stabilizing stigmata belonging to the world's eldest Pandora. Gengo has only given her two weeks to the complete the project no less. Needing help, she calls for Scarlett Ohara, who arrives via helicopter with Amelia Evans. Scarlett still has her legs, but she is unable to use them, leaving her wheelchair bound. She meets with Gengo maintaining a blank face. An uncomfortable Su-Na is asked to step out while the old colleagues converse. Ohara is livid that Gengo even called her, but he needs her knowledge on stigmata to complete this project for his new team. They have a heated conversation, which ends with Scarlett rejecting Gengo's proposal. However, he persuades her to at least listen when she is promised the "truth." Gengo takes Scarlett to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, which houses Maria Lancelot, the Mother of All Pandora. Scarlett has already seen the corpse and is unamused. A calm Gengo begins to bring up their history, which bore romance, but Gengo did not pursue, for his true love was still around. Scarlett becomes furious that Gengo continues to insult her, for she could not defeat a dead body in the game of love. Gengo reveals that Maria is alive, which nearly silences the crippled woman. Maria takes not of the claim and her once dead eyes glare unimpressed at the woman before her. Gengo asks Maria to show Scarlett "everything," and Maria's fingers slightly shift, causing the same phenomenon during on the Alaska Base and the beginning of the most recent clash. Scarlett is visibly terrified of what's happening, but Gengo advises her to relax, for this is Maria's love. Scarlett is next seen in her bed, barely able to process everything Maria showed her. He wails as she now believes all anyone is doing right now is buying time, and her rival has been bearing humanity's weight on his shoulder without anyone else truly knowing. The net day she agrees to the Legendary Stigmata plan and begins by correcting Atsuko's error: she's acting on the premise of the current stigmata theories. With the new power of these new stigmata, they need a brand new theory, which will be the core of the plan. Assembling the Busters In Veracruz, a member of the Chevalier meets with Ex-Chevalier Commander Raddox Phantomime and they discuss the execution of the cat Gengo Aoi. Raddox reminds the man that he always believed the old doctor was dangerous, but none of them believed him. The Chevalier member states that he and other committee members know Raddox is out to stop Gengo in secret, and they only allowed him to do so because they believed they would contact Raddox soon to help him on the matter. The member offers the Chevalier's financial backing, new Stigmata technology to execute the plan, and the "Failures List," but if Raddox fails they will deny everything. Raddox has actually paused at the thought of using the "Failures List," for they were highly unstable Pandora despite their incredible power that would change the power rankings within the Chevalier. However, Raddox begins his have them summoned, accepting the mission and its conditions. Then, a Mexican teacher is sending her young students him, and she is approached by a black-haired woman with a headband. He jests that kids should have good instincts, but they don't realize it when their own teacher is a serial killer. The teacher meets the woman with a sinister smile. Raddox looks up the "Failures List," which features four former members of the Chevalier, who are all killers with incredible mental deficiencies. Petty Layner, the black-haired Pandora with a headband, beat up a Pandora and killed her Limiter just because she didn't like her, landing her 200 years in prison for first degree murder. Jessica Edwin, a greedy woman, killed her parents and attempted to kill her brother over her inheritance, landing her 350 years in prison. Isabella Lucas, the Kindergarten teacher, systematically killed thirteen babies as a nurse, having discovered her love of killing. She became a Pandora at 23 when her 120% stigmata compatibility rate was discovered, but her murderous past was discovered and she was sentenced to 500 years in prison. Lastly, Sawatari Isuzu has killed two Pandora while in the Chevalier and two civilians after being a Pandora in "self-defence" after she stole their lovers. She was dismissed instead of being sent to prison, but she killed two other women as a civilian under the same circumstances. Raddox looks at the four women's files with absolute disgust, but believes they will be an apt test to combat Gengo. He is told Petty, Isabella, and Jessica have agreed to participate in the plan, and Raddox resolves to meet Sawatari in person. Sawatari is first seen having an affair in a hotel with married man, who is divorcing his wife for her. When they kiss one last time, Sawatari's eyes avert in dissatisfaction and distance. Sawatari walks the streets alone when she is approached by two U.S. Chevalier Pandora and they escort Sawatari to Raddox, but not before Sawatari scares one of the women with her deceptive speed. When Sawatari and Raddox meet, Sawatari keeps her smile as Raddox details Sawatari's history. She could have been the Chevalier's strongest Pandora over Su-Na Lee, but Sawatari pretends she does not care or really know about Su-Na and supposes that she must certainly be strong. Raddox tells her to cut the garbage. As a man with blood on his hands, he knows the eyes of a person to loves to kill and Sawatari is one of those people and so is Su-Na. He believes Sawatari actually hates Su-Na because she can perfectly mask her intense desires to kill while Sawatari consistently plotted and schemed to fulfil her murderous desires. Raddox hits a raw nerve, breaking Sawatari's smile, and Sawatari recalls the day she met Su-Na Lee's hidden insanity. Sawatari stole Su-Na's Limiter so they would fight and Sawatari would have an excuse to kill Su-Na in "self-defence." However, Su-Na never wanted the mandatory partnership of a Limiter and schemed to have Sawatari take hers away. Sawatari sensed that Su-Na was more than prepared to kill Sawatari and would have relished doing so, but the Korean Pandora kept her malicious urged concealed, which humiliated Sawatari and she resigned from being a Pandora with the knowledge that Su-Na was better than her. Shaking and holding herself, Sawatari explains that no man can please her, but only her imagination of Su-Na dead at her feet with a hateful glare. The two Chevalier Pandora mark her as insane. Raddox begins to explain Operation Cat Killer under the pretences that she can kill as she pleases and can then have Su-Na as a reward. Later, Busters Petty, Jessica, and Isabella test their new Plasma Stigmata against the simulations of the Humanoid Form Nova, which terrorized the Pandora during the most recent clash. The obliterate the fake enemies, and Petty believes that its time to press the plan forward. In her apartment, Sawatari thinks about Su-Na once more, recalling that Su-Na once told her that Sawatari could never reach her. Dinner Party Gengo Aoi as a dinner party planned to congratulate the awakening of his daughters as well as surviving against the growing Nova threat in conjunction with his new organization's induction ceremony. He has Su-Na Lee orchestrate both events, but she is more openly sponsoring the dinner party, for she is a high-ranking member of the Chevalier. Information of the party spreads, the the Valkyries agree to go despite the shock and slight distrust that comes with learning that Lucy Renault is a True Pandora. After the outing, the Legendary Pandora get ready for the party, each of the them in beautiful dresses, but Cassandra seems rather clueless about the whole thing. Su-Na and Kazuya help then get prepared, and the Chevalier Pandora laughs at Kazuya for staring at Cassandra's voluptuous body, embarrassing the Limiter. He admits though Cassandra is becoming more special to him than his other aunts. Satellizer turns to Elizabeth Mably for love advice regarding Kazuya because he's been ignoring her. She is initially offended that Satellizer did not greet her upon her return, but agrees to help since they fought together in Alaska. Elizabeth is blunt and abrasive with her advice, but she plainly states that Kazuya must be getting increasingly frustrated with Satellizer. Despite them growing together during the Alaska Incident as well as the recent Nova Clash, Satellizer is still holding out against a Baptism. In addition, Kazuya cannot fully confront her being her Limiter and younger. Now Kazuya has found someone just like her but even better, causing him to stray from her. Satella asks her senpai to help, which pleases Elizabeth. She whispers in Satella's ear, and Satella is emphatically against Elizabeth's plan. The dinner party begins with Pandora and Limiters dressed in elegant, formal attire, but Elizabeth does not like the idea of having a party only days after so many of their friends and comrades were killed in the recent Nova Clash. Ticy appears with Abel and repeats some of her best friend's wise words about what it means to be a Pandora; because they could die at any moment, they should celebrate their lives as much as possible while also remembering the lives of their comrades. At the same time, Petty Layner, Jessica Edwin, and Isabella Lucas are joined by Sawatari Isuzu in a submarine as Operation Cat Killer, Petty already antagonistic to the smiling newcomer. The four women are released into the waters and swim to the shore, where Petty challenges Sawatari for leadership of the group. Petty wants to gauge Sawatari's strength, but the West Genetics graduate agrees to allow Petty to attack her until she is satisfied. Rana and Satellizer later join the party after Rana teases her about her seductive body; the two of them are granted fine compliments, but Cassandra, who is escorted by her nephew, steals the show, stepping out like a goddess while making Satellizer more insecure. The rest of the Legendary Pandora join the party, and with Elizabeth's help, Satella takes Kazuya to her room. On the shores, Petty takes Sawatari on her offer and beats her until she is cringing in the sand. Sawatari recovers, but Isabella is doubtful that she saw Sawatari's true abilities. They then reach the east entrance of the base and kill two of the guards. In Satella's room, Satellizer apologizes to Kazuya for anything she could have done to make him angry with her. Kazuya is immediately apologetic and promises to never let it happen again. When Kazuya offers to go anything, Satella puts on a slightly twisted look and takes Kazuya on his offer to do "anything," but it leavers her Limiter rather nervous. Satella pours Kazuya some wine and recalls Elizabeth's plan to drug Kazuya then place him in her bed undressed. Then she will get undressed and sleep next to him. When he awakens he'll think they were together during the night and immediately assume responsibility. She drops the sleeping drug into the glass but does not wait long enough for it to dissolve. When she gives Kazuya the glass, the boy immediately realizes the glass is drugged and insists that Satella drink first. She inadvertently reveals her plan and tries to force Kazuya to drink the glass. While doing so, the two end up in a compromising position, and Kazuya tells Satella that he'll never reject her. Their situation increasingly heats and Kazuya begins to disrobe Satella, but they are interrupted by an alarm. At the west gate, two on duty Chevalier fail to receive a transmission from the Pandora stationed at the east gate. They review the videos and see two Pandora killing their comrades. They release the alarm and several Chevalier Pandora swarm to the east gate to combat the intruders. Petty, the intruders' leader, explains they are here to kill Gengo and the four of them have a license to kill every soul on the base. The Busters Attack The Busters neutralize the Chevalier, killing them freely. The dinner party has been cancelled, and the base is on high alert while Cassandra has passed out from the alcohol. Satellizer and Kazuya return to the plaza, much to Elizabeth's ire since her planned failed. When all try to rationalize the situation, the four Busters burst through a wall, Petty holding a Limiter and the upper half of his Pandora. Elizabeth and Arnett become enraged and Arnett immediately attacks Petty, but Sawatari blocks Arnett's scythe. Petty is amused her the "babies" are willing to fight her when they've killed the more experienced Chevalier members. She introduces her comrades and welcomes the challenge the West Genetics Pandora believe they can offer. Gengo and Su-Na are overlooking the situation from the command center, searching for the cause of the alarm. Gengo sees the four women and is unmoved until he orders one of the scientist to zoom in on Jessica's back, which hosts the new Plasma Stigmata. Gengo is vehemently furious as he slams his fist, believing the fool Raddox Phantomime is behind this invasion. Su-Na, on the hand, is very calm and spots Sawatari on screen and wonders where she has seen her. Gengo calms and Su-Na wonders what he was so enraged. Gengo explains that the Plasma Stigmata are far superior to regular stigmata, but their output was increased without taking side effects into account. He fears that the four women will explode at any moment, but even then the four of eam each possess the battling capabilities of Chiffon Fairchild. Su-Na suggests he flee, but Gengo refuses to allow Raddox to intimidate him. He adds that the upgraded Valkyries and the Legendary Pandora are all the security he will need to survive the invasion. He then asks Su-Na is she believed she could not win. Su-Na performs a self-analysis and is surprised she would ever suggest defence, flight, or security when she normally attacks head-on. Gengo is also certain his daughter Cassandra can defeat the intruders, but she is still passed out. Petty and Jessica neutralize Andre and Morrison's Freezing fields. Elizabeth fires lasers from her Asymmetrical Strafing, but the Busters' bodies deflect the attack. Petty then belittles the little girls and boys before her with Isabella, but she she is nearly struck by Satellizer's Accel. Petty dodges and punches, but Satella quickly accelerates away when Arnett follows her attack, narrowly missing Petty's head. Satella and Arnett perform a double Accel-Tempest and are prepared to strike down Petty, who is enthralled to fight such talented adversaries. However, Sawatari intervenes and catches their Volt Weapons. Arnett and Satellizer pull back as the Japanese Buster begins to shatter their Volt Weapons with her bare hands, and Kazuya senses her sinister aura. In order to stay on schedule, Sawatari suggests the four of them press on the their mission, but two of them need to stay with the Genetics Pandora. Petty agrees and she takes off with Sawatari while Isabella and Jessica stay to fight the Genetics Pandora while Ticy Phenyl decides to reveal herself. Ticy stops Arnett from challenging Sawatari or Petty as she'd be killed. Isabella fires a Nova Particle Cannon from her Plasma Weapon to cover her teammates and her insanity emerges as she laughs at the helpless plight of her enemies, who she's happy to kill. She switches to whip-like blasts, aiming for the Limiters, but Elizabeth, Arnett, and Satellizer defend the boys. Ticy proves to be far different than the Chevalier Isabella has encountered so far and evades her attacks with the Illusion Turn. Ticy teleports behind Isabella and strikes, only for Isabella to quickly block the attack with a barrier. She then fires whip-like blasts from her cannons in Ticy's direction, but Ticy keeps up her High End Skill and attacks with Gigantes Glaive, wiping the arrogant smile from Isabella's face. Rana Linchen, Teslad, Windy May, and Lucy have retreated to the pool instead of staying at the dinner party. A Chevalier Pandora rushes into the area to inform them of the invasion. Windy May does not want to leave, having a good time. When Rana promises to teach her some board games if she complies, Petty and Sawatari burst through the sunroof. Outside, Arnett, Elizabeth, Kazuya, and Satellizer gloom as a brutalized Ticy is held by the head by Jessica Edwin. Ticy refuses to give up and frees herself with a kick. Jessica dodges and accelerates behind Ticy, who prepares to smash Jessica with her Zanbato. Jessica evades two more Ticy's attacks before fooling her with another Accel and slashing her back with her small knives. She quickly shifts to a Tempest Turn combination and slashes Ticy even more. Ticy responds by unlocking her transcendent might and engaging the two Busters. Isabella undermines Ticy's Wings of Light, but is astonished why Ticy's Volt Weapon negates a blast from Isabella's Plasma Weapon. Ticy performs a series of Illusion Turn, but a perceptive Jessica has seen her use the same tactic too many times. When Ticy closes in behind Jessica, the slender Buster bashes her elbow into Ticy's face, defeating the Illusion Turn. Jessica then digs her small blades under Ticy's arms and swiftly pushes up severing the arms from West Genetics' most powerful Pandora. Jessica victorious, Isabella stomps her foot onto Ticy's face and threatens to smash it if anyone moves. Abel ignores the threat and runs to his Pandora. Deducing the pair's relationship, Isabella severs Abel's leg having him fall to the ground inches from Ticy. Isabella laughs at everyone's struggle for survival and promises to kill Ticy and her Limiter but after she defiles him. Isabella straddles Abel and disrobes. Isabella sexually tortures Abel and the Genetics Pandora want to move, but they risk Jessica killing Ticy. Kazuya then decides to cover Satella who crouches charging energy to release her own transcendent abilities. Elizabeth looks on shocked. Isabella takes full delight of her enemies gruesome situation and presents Abel with a demand he refuses to follow. Jessica responds by smashing Ticy's head with her feet, causing Abel to cry and obey his twisted captor. At that moment Satellizer accelerates at a blinding speed, the same Accel she performed to decapitate the Type-Pandora Nova. However, Isabella dodges her attack. Satella still collapses from the weight of her own attack, but recovers much more quickly. However, the Mexican Buster is much quicker on the draw of her weapon and severs Satella's hands. Isabella then turns her attention to Kazuya and she prepares to blast him out of existence, but her attack is blocked by Cassandra to stares at her nephew's attacker. At the pool, Windy May slugs Petty with her warhammer and the Buster is knocked to Sawatari's feet. A heavily bruised Petty rises and decides to get more serious. Sawatari surprises everyone, including Gengo, by releasing a Freezing field as powerful as Kazuya's. Petty lunges toward Petty and Windy May's smile begin to take a demonic turn. a Heated Gengo contacts Atsuko Seiga and Scarlett Ohara. He changes the plans. Instead of ordering the evacuation of all Pandora, Limiter, and staff, Gengo orders the neutralization of the Legendary Pandora y the Valkyries. When Su-Na fails to fully understand the purpose of such a drastic command, Gengo emphatically admits that his daughters' abilities are highly unstable. If they fight for too long and too hard they will destroy all of humanity. Ouka leads the Valkyries on their new assignment. Cassandra is shown firing particle cannons from two smaller copy of her Volt Weapons. Jessica and Isabella narrowly dodge the incredibly powerful attack. As a result, Cassandra destroys a nearby building and the debris nearly crushes the Genetics students. Aware of her destructive might, Cassandra releases her Volt Weapon and levitating transparent shoulder pads appear across her arms. She leases the same mysterious sensation Windy May used during the 12th Nova Clash. Ticy's arms, Abel's leg, and Satellizer's hands are restored, but Isabella and Jessica are caught in the healing field. Knowing they cannot take anymore chances in this fight, against an opponent with such healing capabilities, Jessica releases a massive Freezing field of her own. The Pandora and Limiters are suffocating under the powerful field, and Arnett sees Cassandra completely collapsed on the ground. From the Freezing fields, Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May are affected by some sort of cosmic power that orders them to destroy. Last Day of Humanity? Gengo's scientists detect the appears of two N3 Nova in the base, which Gengo quickly realizes is Windy May and Teslad, who have put on sinister smiles. Gengo retracts the initial evacuation order and begrudgingly orders the Valkyries to handle his daughters as Nova. Upon such dangerous enemies, Sawatari Isuzu retracts her Freezing field and flees the pool through the sunroof, leaving Petty to fight alone. Upon Sawatari's flight, Windy releases her own equally powerful Freezing after Rana calls out to her. Windy telepathically communicates with Rana, wondering if she is like them. Otherwise she and everyone else who is not like them must be destroyed. In mere seconds, Windy's Freezing Novalizes the Chevalier messenger. Windy is amused to see the Nova Form Pandora; Windy easily pulls the Pandora's head from her body and de-materializes it into stigmatic particles. Windy turns her attention back to Rana, again chanting to destroy. Before Windy could touch a suffocating Rana, Christine Evora blind-sides Windy with a diving kick. When Windy tries to retaliate with her warhammer, Christine blocks her with her new enhancements then shatters the Nova Weapon. Teslad rushes into back up her sister, but Ouka Tenjouin parries the attack with her Plasma Weapon. Before the four of them could engage any further, Lucy Renault steps out to challenge her sisters. She dismisses the Valkyries' enhancements, against riding them off as imitations. She assumes her true form. Meanwhile, Petty flees and angrily rushes to find Sawatari, who is sitting by a rock. When the pink-haired woman proposes they continue the mission with both of their only threats fighting each other, Petty refuses and demands to know why Sawatari fled. The Japanese Buster is not interested in entertaining Petty's verbal attacks, and her true condescending, psychopathic nature begins to emerge. Petty challenges Sawatari to a rematch, but Isuzu quickly proves her superiority. Sawatari soon leaves Petty collapsing on the ground after severing one of her legs. When Petty begs for her life, Sawatari's demented face glares at Petty. Sawatari thrusts her Plasma Weapon into Petty's face and slices it in half, killing her leader. Sawatari continues Operation Cat Killer alone. Back at the pool, Lucy battles Teslad, blocking an attack with a Stigmatic shield that emits a deafening sonic attack when struck. With a waver of her hand, Lucy pushes back Teslad in a mighty shockwave. Meanwhile, Gengo, Su-Na, and two Chevalier escorts make their way to West Genetics. Gengo aims to revive Maria Lancelot in order to stop the Busters and their daughters. However, Sawatari has destroyed their transport and slaughtered several members of the Chevalier. She reintroduces herself to Su-Na, who barely remembers her. Gengo tries to warn Sawatari about her unstable Stigmata, but Sawatari does not care about any of that since she is there to kill Gengo. She continues her jovial façade until Su-Na's asserts that she intends to protect Gengo at all costs, prompting Sawatari to throw her weapon toward Gengo. Su-Na blocks the attack with her weapon. Sawatari slices through the Chevalier escorts before aiming her rage to her rival. Su-Na summons her weapon to defend herself, but Sawatari just taps Su-Na's shoulder. The Buster closes in on Gengo, musing that she's found Su-Na's weakness. Su-Na is in a light sweat, nervous and upset that Sawatari managed to out-speed her. Sawatari continues along her away a bit cutely running and looking back and Su-Na and Gengo whom she could kill at any moment. Sawatari and Su-Na then strike up a deal. Since Sawatari's only real goal is to kill Su-Na, she agrees to leave Gengo alone so long as she can maim Su-Na. Su-Na agrees though Gengo believes Su-Na could beat her if she battled at full strength. Su-Na refuses since she might lose sight of protecting Gengo. Sawatari then severs both of Sawatari's hands though it does not both her in the slightest. Angered that Su-Na will not budge, Sawatari forces Su-Na to the ground and rips off her uniform. Sawatari shouts that Su-Na is perfectly compatible with her Stigmata, but Su-Na's body does not house the same Stigmata from her academy days; rather, she has the same Plasma Stigmata that Sawatari possesses. Sawatari rips the largest of the five from Su-Na back and begins to inspect it, and Gengo says that his Plasma Stigmata are much more stable than the ones Sawatari possesses. Surprised by Su-Na and Gengo's connection, Sawatari tackles Gengo with the Stigmata still in her hand. When Sawatari lays her hand on Gengo, Su-Na thinks back to the days when they first met. During her academy days, Su-Na was a loner who knew she was different from others. She was encouraged by Yu-Mi Kim to make friends and build camaraderie within the academy ranks. However, Su-Na is next seen defeating a Pandora in a supervised battle and she holds herself back from her murderous desires. This all occurring after the death of Kazuha Aoi, Gengo now needs a new personal bodyguard and he is presented with Su-Na's information. He is intrigued that she is 100% compatible with normal Stigmata. She accepts her to be on his personal detail. When Su-Na receives word of her selection she is happy to join him since she believes they are the "same." Su-Na then begins her role as a maid and after waiting for Gengo to come home for hours one night, she receives him in a drunken stupor from one of his colleagues. She places Gengo in his bed and hears him talking in him sleep, and he is saddened that he lost his granddaughter to the Nova. Su-Na quietly exits Gengo's bedroom and she is heartbroken and furious that they are not the "same," but she can only safely express this rage by shattering one of his plates. During a snowy night, Gengo and Su-Na confront each other and Su-Na admits that she is a sociopath. After briefly explaining her history including that she never knew her mother, Su-Na asks Gengo is she is abnormal. Gengo immediately says that she is only hurt and invites her to be his family, an offer she readily accepts. Out of the flashback, Su-Na gets up and attacks Sawatari in a rage. However, Su-Na is not focused. She cannot help but think that she will never again see Gengo's smile again, and Sawatari slices Su-Na upward. The Chevalier's strongest Pandora is brought down to the ground and Sawatari dances on Su-Na's face before releasing her Plasma Weapon. Sawatari laughs that this is what she wanted ever since they were classmates, for Su-Na to attack her with hatred filled in her eyes. However, Su-Na loses that hatred in an instant and merely begs Sawatari to leave Gengo alone. Sawatari is amazed and laughs harder at how pathetic Su-Na looks and how much the Korean has changed since they were classmates. Sawatari cups Su-Na's chin in her hands, but before she could cause anymore pain Scarlett Ohara reveals herself and introduces herself to the dangerous Buster. Scarlett has not an ounce of fear in her eyes despite knowing what Sawatari can do. The two share a verbal exchange and Scarlett muses that Su-Na held back to protect Gengo, but her bodyguard does not care for her safety at all. Amelia Evans then reveals herself and accelerates behind Sawatari with her lance deployed, but the Buster had been expecting her. Back at the pool, Lucy is continuing her battle against her two sisters with a series of explosive shock-waves. Lucy is still obstinate about deploying her Volt Weapon, which allows her sisters to survive all of Lucy's attacks unscathed. Rana, Christine, and Ouka look on knowing they must do something. After some deliberation, Christine removes her Plasma Form enhancements and equips them onto Rana as they have similar weapons. However, the genetics Pandora is equipped with technology not designed for her body. The Plasma Textures mix with her Transcendent abilities and they almost immediately begin to consume her. However, Rana latches onto her deceased sister as a focal point to allow her to gain control of her sudden enhancements. In a flash of light, Rana draws more power and releases a shockwave that leave Ouka prey to Windy May's warhammer. However, Rana intercepts the attack with an uneven line in her eyes similar to the Legendary Pandora. Rana begins her duel with Windy May while Lucy devotes her focus energy toward Teslad, starting by generating lighting energy in her hand to slice through Teslad's blades. At the plaza, Jessica's Freezing continues to pin down the Genetics babies especially Cassandra. Naturally unaffected, Isabella steps around the boys and girls she could kill on a mere whim. She places one of her cannons at Cassandra's face and fires, planning to remove her head. Like Windy May, Cassandra bears incredible resilience even against blasts centimetres from their faces. Cassandra begins levitating after the uneven line appears in her eyes. Kazuya looks on in horror as his aunt removes her beautiful black dress for her white and lavender combat attire. Cassandra put on the same smile as her possessed sisters and only Kazuya feels the evil aura surrounding her. Arnett shouts at Isabella, screaming that she has awakened a harbinger of absolute destruction. Isabella is actually concerned especially when Jessica's Freezing is countered by Cassandra's. Jessica enhances her own and Isabella keeps the smile on her face plastered. She screams for Cassandra to die as she fires a powerful particle cannon at her enemy. Cassandra repels it with a barrier. She draws more power and the Stigmata on her collarbone becomes larger and more defined. Cassandra summons the true form of her Volt Weapon, the over-sized dual-handled blade. Cassandra promptly releases an overwhelming particle cannon that dwarfs anything Isabella for release. Cassandra's beam stretches for meters outside of Gengo's base, and the beam causes an earthquake that the Pandora and Limiters in shelter can feel. The world-ranked Pandora are shown below feeling the tremor with Roxanne terrified of the event happening above. Everyone survives Cassandra's astounding attack, but Isabella's right arm and right cannon have been disintegrated. Determined to keep fighting, Isabella activates the five Plasma Stigmata on her back to regenerate her arm, but she cannot. Everyone, especially a visibly twisted Arnett, must now look on in absolute horror as Cassandra summons five N3 Nova to the base not even a full month after the slaughter of the 12th Nova Clash. Causatum To be added Story Arc The Busters Arc is an ongoing Arc that originates in the Freezing Manga. It began at chapter 143, and follows directly after the 12th Nova Clash Arc, beginning in said clash's aftermath. Trivia See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs